A life from the past
by Salli
Summary: Kagome left after seeing Inu Yasha and Kikyou together. It's been 2 years and Inu Yasha is sick and cannot be healed, on the other side of the well Kagome has had Inu yasha's child.REVIEW PLEASE IK MS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own Inu Yasha or any other character, just the one i created  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 1: Why did you leave?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu yasha sat in his favorite treel as he looked up to the sky, it was 2 years since Kagome ran away after seeing inu Yasha and kikyou together. He regretted it so much, he wished that he could go back in time.  
  
~* Flashback*~  
  
" Inu yasha come with me, together we will have a life and be with each other forever" Kikyo said as they were at the God tree. Kagome was just walking by and stumbled onto them  
  
" Kikyou…" Inu Yasha said and wrapped his arms around her " I love you"  
  
~*End flashback*~   
  
"Kagome…" Inu Yasha whispered  
  
"INU YASHA!" Sango cried, " Come down here! I gotta tell you something!"  
  
" Can't be that important" Inu Yasha said   
  
" s'about Kagome" Sango said smiling  
  
In an instant Inu yasha came down from the tree and walked up to Sango.  
  
" What is it?" Inu Yasha said and suddenly felt pain from his stomach, he screamed in horror  
  
" INU YASHA!" Sango screamed  
  
The last thing he saw was the sky blurring and the world became dark  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Lady Kaede, how is he doing?" Miroku said as he walked into the hut  
  
" not well monk" kaede said as she looked at the hanyou half alive. " He is suffering from a bad injury and will lose either his human form or his youkai form, sudden changes will occur with his appearances"  
  
" But will he die?" Miroku asked in a sad tone  
  
" he might if he doesn't conserve his energy and anger" Kaede said as Sango and Shippo walked into the hut.  
  
" Isn't there any cure for his sickness" miroku asked   
  
"not that I know of" Kaede said " He must rest now, and you need rest too"  
  
They all nodded and walked out of the hut  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Houshi-sama?" Sango said " You still awake?" as she looked at Miroku  
  
"Yes…I can't sleep I'm worried about Inu Yasha" Miroku said as he sat up  
  
" If only Kagome can come back and check at him" Sango said and then her face brightened " Houshi-sama do you have a shikon shard with you?" She said brightly  
  
" Yes so what If…" Miroku stopped getting her point, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shard, he smiled and said, " Bring her back "  
  
Sango smiled and walked towards the well  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Sango reached to the other side of the well, only one light came from a room, she climbed up a tree and saw Kagome inside with a baby in her hand. She opened the window from outside and walked in. Kagome jumped and saw Sango she put the baby down and hugged her  
  
" Oh Sango…." Kagome said, " I missed you so much"  
  
" Kagome, I missed you too" Sango said bursting into tears  
  
Kagome cried a little and suddenly pulled away " What are you doing here?"   
  
Sango cried harder, she walked over to the window " its…. its… Inu Yasha" She said  
  
Kagome looked away from her for a second and sighed " What's wrong with him, I'm sure he can figure it out himself"  
  
Sango looked at her shocked "Inu Yasha is sick and Kaede can't heal him!!" Sango said wiping her tears away " He might die Kagome!!!" She said shaking her  
  
Kagome was shocked, how could he catch a sickness that easily? I mean after all he is a hanyou  
  
Kagome looked at the baby who was now asleep, in the cradle.   
  
Sango looked at the baby and gasped, " Is this…"   
  
" Yes it is, its Inu Yasha's child" Kagome said, " She is a girl and I decided to name her Kyomi"  
  
" But you should tell Inu yasha , he will be really happy" Sango said   
  
" he might be ashamed, after all he does love Kikyo" Kagome said  
  
" No he doesn't Kagome" Sango said, "he always thinks of you, he even admitted to us that he loves you and not Kikyo"   
  
" Oh really…" Kagome said, she looked up at the sky "alright I will bring Kyomi to visit him , but don't tell him I want it to be a surprise"   
  
" Okay" Sango said as she climbed out the window  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ddi you like this fic? this is my 2nd story so i hope you like it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 


	2. I'm Sorry

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: i'm Sorry  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku greeted Sango as she got out of the well. he walked up to her, but he was sad that he didn't see Kagome behind her. " You failed to bring her back?" Miroku said with a sad tone  
  
Sango smiled " Nope she's coming tomorrow, but dont tell Inu yasha though, she says she wants it to be a secret"   
  
Miroku smiled " That's good, Inu yasha will be better in no time"   
  
*silence*  
  
" oh ya, and kagome is bringing her child" Sango added  
  
Miroku's eyes shot up" Whose child?"   
  
Sango had an angry look on her face " Well of course Inu yasha, do you think that Kagome would love another?" She said walking away  
  
" Could happen" Miroku muttered " But how could that mutt get a mate and im stuck with no one"  
  
Sango heard enough and walked towards the village  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling in Kaede's hut. He thought about what Kaede said to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. He was wide awake but he didn't want them to know. He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing kagome again before he died. ~Kagome, i miss you so much... Come back to me~  
  
He saw Sango in the doorway and stared back at the ceiling  
  
"what do you want?" Inu yasha snapped  
  
Sango walked over to the floor and sighed.  
  
"listen... i know your wounds are deep physically and emotinally, but i have to say this.. I went to visit Kagome and...." Sango didn't continue  
  
"she's okay right?" Inu yasha asked despertely as he sat up  
  
" Oh ya , she's fine" Sango said smiling  
  
" That's good" Inu Yasha said looking away  
  
" It's just that, she had a child" Sango continued  
  
Inu Yasha's heart stopped. ~ how could she have a child? is it mine or someody eles?~ He felt something stab him in the heart and groaned in pain.  
  
" Inu Yasha!" Sango said as she helped him lay down " I'm sorry, i should have told you when your wounds were healed" she said as she backed away  
  
" Whose is it?" INu Yasha muttered stil not facing her  
  
" Huh?" Sango said as she was walking out of the hut  
  
" The child you dumb ass" Inu Yasha said, hoping for a good answer  
  
Sango smiled " That's for me to know, and you to find out"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~the next morning~  
  
" Inu yasha please sit down your wounds need to heal!" Kaede said trying to stop him from getting up  
  
" Ill just be at the well you old hag!" Inu Yasha said and walked out of the hut. Kaede smiled * the things he does for Kagome*  
  
Inu yasha was walking into the forest and was thinking about what happened. He couldn't stand not knowing who touched Kagome. he didn't want Kagome to touch or kiss another man but himself, Kagome was his and nobody eles. * i sound so greedy, but i love Kagome with all my heart and the thought of her with another man....* Inu Yasha clutched his heart. Then he smelled something, something he hadn't smelled for a long time. the only thing that came to his thoughts were * Kagome* he ran towards the well but his pain deepend. When he finally reached the well he saw Kagome with Sango. Kagome had a baby on her back. And the baby was in some sort of backpack thing. He hid behind a bush. * Kagome, i missed you so much* he thought  
  
" Come'on Kagome lets go see Inu Yasha" Sango said cheerfully  
  
" Whoa whoa whao, when did i say i would see him , i remember i said i would come here" Kagome said   
  
" No you said that you would bring your child to see him" Sango said  
  
" Your right" Kagome slid Kyomi from her back and handed her to Sango " Take her to see Inu Yasha and then bring her back in a day" Kagome said as she walked towards the well  
  
Inu Yasha saw what happend and blood poured from his lips *Kagome, do you hate me that much that you dont wanna even see me?* tears slid from his eyes  
  
" Kagome!" Sango said grabbing her hand " Why do you hate Inu yasha that much?"  
  
Kagome's face saddened " I don't Sango, i would never hate Inu yasha" Tears came from her eyes " I love him with all my heart but, if he sees me again, he will not be able to be with Kikyo and have a good life"   
  
Sango wanted to cry and slap Kagome at the same time. How could she think that? She loved Inu yasha and is willing to give up her happiness for his?   
  
"Kikyou.... That B*tch. it all started with her, and whats wrong with Inu yasha anyway, he chose her over you? how stupid is that! Your right, you should never see him again. He deserves it." SAngo said   
  
Inu Yasha clutched his heart in anger and sadness * i am such a fool, Kagome.... I'm so sorry" He fell to he floor.  
  
Sango jumped " What was that?!" She walked over to Kagome and handed Kyomi to her and picked up her boomerang ( not sure whats it called ) and was getting ready to swing. " Who are you!, Show yourself!!"   
  
*Silence*  
  
Kagome handed Kyomi back to Sango and walked over to the bush.  
  
" Kagome no!" Sango said but Kagome kept going. Kagome peered into the bush and saw Inu yasha.  
  
" INU YASHA!!" Kagome said trying to pick him up " Sango it's inu yasha!" Sanog ran over to her and looked at Inu yasha.  
  
" Oh no...." Sango said quietly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like this chapter? i need ideas of what to do next so plz review and tell me. ;) 


End file.
